Problem: Christopher is a farmer. He plants $7$ rows of carrots in a field. Each row has $8$ carrots. How many carrots did Christopher plant in the field?
Solution: The number of carrots that Christopher planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of carrots planted in each row. The product is $7\text{ rows of carrots} \times 8\text{ carrots per row}$ $7\text{ rows of carrots} \times 8\text{ carrots per row} = 56$ carrots